


Sunset Lovers

by caphound



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sappy Ending, but i did mainly focus on using their ova characterizations, ryo is mainly based on his manga/ova characterizations while akira is just a mix of All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caphound/pseuds/caphound
Summary: "Everyone else I talk to, they just don't really click with me. I'm not a people person."He continued."Except you."





	Sunset Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> mainly something i wrote to try to get thru writer's block  
> i used a one-liner dialogue generator thingie to start this off  
> this is kinda sappy lol

"I don't often get the chance to talk to someone like you." Ryo said as he blew a puff of smoke out the window of his car. Akira tilted his head to the side slightly. "What do you mean, Ryo?" He asked curiously. Ryo closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. After a pause, he eyed Akira. "You're just… interesting. I like talking to you." Ryo explained lazily, pausing to take a drag of his cigarette. Akira's gaze was fixed on his face, his dark eyes sparkling endearingly. A smile tugged at the corners of Ryo's mouth.

He gazed out at the pink sky. They were parked at a point overlooking the city. Earlier, they had gone out to eat together, and since neither knew where they wanted to go, Ryo had recommended coming here and just talking. He said it would've been a shame to go home already when it's the first time they've had to see each other in a month. "Everyone else I talk to, they just don't really click with me. I'm not a people person." He continued. "Except you." Ryo gave Akira a wink. "You're the one person I can deal with." He tossed the cigarette out the window and tucked his arms behind his head. 

Akira smiled wide and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gosh, Ryo… I don't know what to say, that's really nice of you…" Akira leaned back in his seat. "I'm glad we came here." The two sat gazing out of the windshield in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. Ryo opened his eyes and glanced at Akira. "So, how's school been for you? I can't bother to show up anymore, really." Ryo rolled his eyes. "We're graduating soon anyway, so who really cares?" 

Akira scowled. "That's not really a good way of looking at it, Ryo." Ryo didn't react, making Akira sigh in defeat. "Well, anyway, it's been good…" He told Ryo all about his school life, how he made a few more friends and how he was grateful the Makimura family let him stay with him. Ryo glanced at him, feeling a fleeting stab of something in his chest. "I'm glad things have been well for you, Akira…" He trailed off. He seemed to be in thought, like he was futilely searching for more words to say.

Akira nodded. Ryo noticed he was shivering slightly. He adjusted himself and started taking his coat off. Akira startled as Ryo tossed the coat across him like a blanket. "You seemed kinda cold." Ryo explained flatly. Akira looked at him in surprise, and then smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I should've worn a heavier jacket…" He paused. "Aren't you gonna get cold without it?" Ryo shook his head. "I'm quite warm, actually." He gazed out the window, and started, "So, things have been good for you while I was gone…" Ryo lost his train of thought, instead thoughtfully staring out over the city.

"Well, yes… That doesn't mean I haven't missed you, you know." Akira said, sounding somewhat defensive. Ryo glanced at him. "Just because things have been well doesn't mean they wouldn't have been better if you were around." Akira dolefully looked at him. A slight shiver ran through Ryo. Had Akira really seen right through him like that? 

Without thinking, Ryo brushed a hand through Akira's hair, as light as a ghost's touch. "Akira… I've missed you too, you know…" Regardless of his qualms, all he wanted to do right now was tell him. Tell him how much he needed him, how he wouldn't know what to do without Akira… To ask him if this was what love felt like, and if he was supposed to feel this way about his best friend. 

Akira leaned in and hugged Ryo, resting his head on his shoulder. Ryo was suddenly conscious about his rapidly beating heart, the sudden blood rushing to his ears. He returned the embrace, closing his eyes and burying his face in Akira's shoulder. "I thought you would have forgotten me by now." Ryo's voice was hardly above a whisper. Akira simply shook his head. "Why would I forget you?" He asked, his voice quivering. 

Evading the question, Ryo broke the embrace and held Akira at arm's length. "Akira… To tell you the truth, I'm afraid." He hesitated to continue speaking. After all, this was the first day he's gotten to spend with Akira in a whole month. Was this how he wanted to end it? Ryo took a deep breath.

"Akira, you know I've never held any interest in anybody. But…" He looked at Akira's face to assess his reaction. His eyes were wide, trying to scan Ryo's face for some indication of what was going on. Ryo tightened his grip on Akira's shoulders a little. 

"You… Know that you're my best friend. And… I believe I can trust you with anything. Please don't take this the wrong way." Ryo said. "I care about you… A whole fuckin' lot, Akira. I think I care about you more than I'm supposed to, and that's what I'm afraid of. You're just… The best to me." He sighed, trying to refrain from shivering too much. It was humiliating enough he decided to go through with telling Akira his emotions when he couldn't even put words to them, he didn't need to sit here shaking like a little wimp.

Akira's face was flushed by now, and he was still gazing at Ryo with wide-eyed shock. "Are… Are you trying to tell me you have a crush on me or something?" He asked softly. Ryo flinched and nodded. "I guess that's what it is, maybe, I don't know. I wanted to tell you… While we had the chance. I know there's a whole lot of people better than me for you." He paused and shook his head. 

"I mean, I'm kind of a prick, and you have a good future ahead of you and I'm kind of just doing whatever the fuck I wanna, and-" "Ryo, stop it." Ryo looked up at Akira. Akira took a deep breath, looking away. "I always thought you were really cool, and you're really pretty, and I wanna be your boyfriend." His words came out jumbled, all at once.

Ryo stared at him for a few seconds, before laughing. "Are you serious? You do? You're not just fuckin' with me, right?" Akira looked up at Ryo, frustrated and blushing. "Do I look like I'm joking?" He grumbled, pulling Ryo's coat up to cover half of his face. 

Ryo felt his heart pounding harder than earlier, a wild grin stretching across his face. He pulled Akira into a tight hug. Akira wrapped his arms around Ryo. "So, are we…?" Ryo trailed off, unable to finish the sentence because of sheer emotion, flooding through him. Akira nodded against his shoulder. "Y-yeah, I'd like that." He could hear tears in his voice, and hugged him tighter. "I'd like it, too."


End file.
